Through the Ashes Ch 1
by awkwardconversation
Summary: Erna Halbeck came to London to help a friend and finish her education. When she meets a client by the name of Sherlock Holmes, she soon realizes there may be more to her stay than she had planned.
1. Chapter 1

****as we are all aware I own nothing of these characters except my own little OC. I just get bored and like to borrow well established characters.****

* * *

She walked into the office late.

"Your first appointment is waiting." said the receptionist handing her the file.

"I'm so sorry. Not used to the public transportation around here. Give me five minutes. Is there coffee?" she asked.

The receptionist looked at her funny. "We have a kettle for tea? Ella doesn't drink coffee. I can send out for one?"

"Could you? That would be great. Uh, just the biggest size black coffee they have. Thanks!" she said rushing down the hall. "Five minutes." she called out. Erna Halbeck had come to London fresh from obtaining her Masters in clinical psychology. She had come to begin work on her doctorate in hopes of teaching as a professor. Her friend, Ella Thompson had offered her a place to stay in trade for her filiing in or her at her practice while she was on holiday. She hoped there was no cultural barrier from America to London but there was bound to be some oddities.

"Hello." came a voice behind her. She dropped the file on the desk.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she asked seeing a tall thin man crossing through the doorway into the office.

He could see she was startled. "Sorry, I'm your nine o'clock or more aptly you're nine fifteen. Your receptionist cautioned me to wait." he smiled looking at the clock. He held out a hand offering her a take out cup. "Coffee?"

"How?" she began to ask but before she could finish he spoke.

"You were running late and I know Ms. Thompson fancies tea but you obviously are more of a coffee person."

"How did you know that?" she asked quite confused by the man before her. Obviously he was dealing with narcissism perhaps even delusions.

He could see her discomfort and decided against his usually explanation of deduction. "A lucky guess."

She took the cup from him and smiled. "Thank you. Please have a seat. I apoogize for not being better prepared this morning. I am sure your time is valauble and I meant no disrespect." she said grabbing a pencil, the file, and the coffee. He had definitely won points wih the coffee.

"I'm not sure what you have discussed with Ella since I have not read your file, so why don't we start with whatever you'd like." said Erna. She realized as she waited for him to speak that she had failed to introduce herself.

"No need." he interjected as she took a breath to speak. "Since you are filling in for your friend there is no need for introduction." he said.

She looked at him carefully. He did the same to her.

"So you'd like to start there? After all, this isn't about me" she said.

He felt the urge to rattle off ever reason this was all about her from her childhood issues to running to London to escape her fear of never measuring up as was evident by her jewelry and penmanship. Something within him told him to stay quiet. He wasn't used to obeying that voice. She could see the perplexed look on his face as if he wanted to speak.

"Do you have something to say?" she asked.

"Yes." he said feeling a relief he got a word out.

She waited in silence. She glanced down at her file searching for a name to address him by.

"Mr. Holmes." she said looking back up at him.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" he said slightly amused.

She felt a bit ashamed."As I said, I did not have a chance to read your file. I'm afraid I'm a bit unprepared. "

"I think you're more prepared than Ms. Thompson." he said smiling. A tone rang out in the quiet room. "So sorry." he said pulling his phone from his pocket and standing.

She looked at him perturbed.

He paced at the back listening, "I'll be right there." he said placing the phone back in his pocket. "I do apologoze, I must be off."

"Excuse me, Mr. Holmes. Cell phones are not permitted." she said.

"Noted. I will see you next week." he said hurrying from the room. "A pleasure, Ms. Halbeck. Welcome to London." he said nodding as he left. Erna sat in her chair, file in her lap, coffee in hand.

'Well,' she thought, 'I got a coffee at least.'


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Erna's day was filled with the standard cases of marital and family issues. There was soke depressions, schizophrenia, and anxiety among the mix. For the most part, London was like America, except there were not as many franchised coffee shops and that was rather a plus in her book.

"Erna, that is all for today. I will lock up." said Sandra. She had finally learned the receptionist's name.

"How did it go with Mr. Holmes? Must've went well, he was in there for a whole ten minutes and rescheduled to meet with you again." she said beaming. Erna was not sure of the fascination

"Sure, it was fine." she said. "I'm sorry but I have to ask, should I know him? Is he famous?"

Sandra looked shocked. "You never heard of Sherlock Holmes?"

"No, that's why I ask." she said. "I mean, I am fom America and I have been working a lot. Did I miss something? Would it be important for me to know since he's my client well, for now."

"Well, you can google him and decide for yourself." she said clearly disappointed in her.

"Ok, I might. By the way, there was lead detective who worked a case a few years back on a James Moriarty. Do you by chance know the name? I wanted to talk with him for my dissertation." asked Erna.

Sandra's face went white. "You might google that too. Evening." she said avoiding any further conversation.

Erna packed up and headed back to Ella's apartment. She got on the computer and googled the detective inspector for the case of James Moriarty. She wrote down the name Lestrade. She then googled Sherlock Holmes. She didn't spend long but saw he seemed to be quite the big deal. There was just something about him. She could not tell if it was dread or anticipation when thinking of their next session. No matter. She called to talk to the Dectective Inspector Lestrade. He was out but she made an appointment to speak to him the next day. Her profesor had reccomended her to look in to the case as it would serve her writing of her dissertation. She hoped he was right.

* * *

She met DI Lestrade at a local deli.

"Thank you for meeting with me." she said.

"Of course, what brings you to London?" he asked.

"Change of pace. I'm helping a friend and working on my dissertation. " she said.

"Well, however I can help by sharing my experience on the case I am more than willing. You might find more informatiin in the paoers though." he said.

"I don't really trust the media. I prefer people." she said. "I mean, you had first hand experience with Mr, Moriarty, correct?"

"Somewhat. The man you really need to speak to is Mr. Sherlock Holmes." he said. As Erna sipped her coffee she choked as the name came out of his mouth. Lestrade patted her back and grabbed a napkin.

"You alright? I mean, that is a perfeftly normal reaction to mention of him." he chuckled as he saw her smile.

"Sorry, yes, fine. I just wasn't familiar with that name until yesterday." she said.

"Seem to be a rather fast learner. " he joked.

"Well, I will have to look him up," said Erna knowing she could not disclose they had already met or she would be breaching client privacy.

"I can arrange a meeting if you'd like." he said as the chimes of the deli door rang. "Well, speak of the devil." he said waving. Erna turned to see Mr. Holmes walking towards Lestrade.

"Greg." he said nodding. "I take it your flailing arm was intended to catch my attention."

"Good to see you too. This is Erna Halbeck. She was inquiring about the Moriarty case for her dissertation." said Lestrade.

"I see. Well, I am sure you shared it is an ongoing investigation, recently re-opened and we are not at liberty to discuss. Good day." said Sherlock turning to leave.

"Excuse me." said Lestrade clealry irritated. He chased him down and the had a short discussion. Erna saw a text from Sandra at the office. Client needs to be seen if possible. Call or text me.

Erna walked up to the talking men. "I'm sorry there is a need at work I must see to. I'm sorry to cut our time short, Detective Inspector Lestrade. I would love to talk again if the case allows. I will be in touch." she looked at Sherlock. "Interesting to meet you." she said exiting the deli. Lestrade chuckled as Sherlock watched her leave.

"You have a way with people." said Lestrade patting his arm as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sandra, what's the emergency?" she asked.

Sandra looked at her suurprised. "Sorry to call you in on your day off. I wished you would've texted or called."

"Well, I was just a block away." she said

"I didn't think you'd know that." she said.

"Well, I hailed a taxi and he tipped me off." she said.

"Oh." she said. "The client is in your office." she said handing her the file. "He insisted it was an emergency."

Erna looked down at the file: Holmes, S. She took a deep breath and walked into the office reluctantly. She paused before opening the door,

Sherlock rose from his chair as she entered. Erna nodded to him as she walked to the desk to grab a pencil before taking a seat across from him. She was a bit put off and not so sure this was truly an emergency. She waited for hik to speak. He sat silent. She decided to wait a bit longer. She was fighting the irritation that she was called in for an emergency and yet here they sat. She could not see the urgency in this situation. She slowee her breathing to calm her self from the thoughts.

"You're irriatated." he finally said.

She looked at him, "That's not the emergency." she said calmly, "is it?"

He sat studying her.

"Mr. Holmes, you made this appointment under the premise this was an emergency. What prompted that?" she asked.

He took a breath and then remained silent.

"I," he paused. She watched as he seemed to switch gears, "why are you curious about the Moriarty case?"

"What?" she asked. She knew he seemed quite opposed the her interest in the case at the deli. It dawned on her that she saw him pull his phone out of his jacket pocket as Lestrade chased after him. Right before she received the text from Sandra. "Mr. Holmes, these sessions are about you. I will not be sharing information about myself. I had no idea you worked on the case. I was unaware you are in law enforcement."

He looked at her, "Are you serious? "

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Are you carrying that file in hopes of absorbing the information through some osmosis?" he said.

She was taken aback, "Mr. Holmes, I only received this file yesterday."

"Yes and you've had a full thirteen point five hours to read it." he said clearly irritated.

"Is it crucial I read it or just a bruise to your ego I haven't?" she said knowing the comment crossed the line of professionalsim within a session.

"I'm not in law enforcement." he clairified.

She saw his feelings were wounded yet thankful to have him on the subject of himself.. He reminded her of her nephew's behavior when things didn't go his way. However, her nephew was eight.

"Again, I apologize Mr. Holmes, I will be sure to read your file." she said.

"Apology not needed. I'm feeling better now. Thanks." he said standing to leave.

"Wait, Mr. Holmes, you can't just do this." she said.

"Do what? I'm paying you for the full hour plus emergency fees, well, my brother is, so I can." he said continuing to walk out. "And find another subject for your disseratation. Moriarty is beyond your scope. You can use the rest of our session to read that file." he said smiling at her as he left.

"Ass." she said slamming the file down on the desk as the door closed. In all her experience she had never dealt with a client who insisted on controling every moment. The situation was tricky since technically he was Ella's client. She decided to head back to the apartment. She needed to call Ella and see what advice she could give her. She was not sure she could continue dealing with Mr. Holmes.


	4. Chapter 4

Erna tried to call Ella's phone several times. She did not blame her for not answering. She decided to go in early the next day to work to talk with Tom the other counselor in the practice. Just as she sat down with a cup of tea her phone rang.

"Erna?" the voice said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"It's Dectective Inspector Lestrade." he said.

"Oh, hello." she said as the voice sounded familiar now.

"I do apoogize for earlier with Sherlock. He can be a bit difficult as I'm sure you noticed." he said.

"Oh, no problem." she said as there was a pause on the other end.

"Well, I would like to share what I can with you to help you with your paper." he said. "I hope it's not too forward to ask but if you are open I could meet you for lunch or dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure, I mean, I would need to check the schedule with my co-worker but one of those should work. Can I let you know tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course. Well, I will let you go. Look forward to hearing from you tomorrow." he said,

"Thank you." she said.

She sat the phone on the side table. She needed to prepare a list of questions. Since he suggested checking the papers she decided to Google Moriarty. She had never heard the name before her professor suggested it. She spent several hours and collected much information she was curious about. Mr. Holmes seemed to play a particular role of interest for Mr. Moriarty. He seemed almost obsesed with the man. She wondered why? Her professor was right, this man was interesting. It was unfortunate she could not interview Mr. Holmes. She felt it could be a conflict of interest since he was a client. Even if it was a temporary arrangement. Erna was startled by her phone signaling a text. She looked at it.

"Stop your research." said the text. It ws not a number she recognized. She checked her received calls and the number did not match Lestrades's, Sandras's, or Ella's. She brushed it off as a wrong number. Although it did mention research which she was doing. She turned the alerts off and returned to her work.

* * *

"Sherlock, have you heard from John?" asked Mrs. Hudson setting down a tray with tea and biscuits.

"No." he said typing at his computer.

She nodded and walked out. Sherlock had not been the same since their friendship had dissolved when Mary died. She had urged John at every opportunity to talk to him. John had returned to his medical practice and she and Molly took turns sitting with baby Rosie. John never acknowledged her pleas, he would just smile and nod. Sherlock poured himself into his work. He was losing weight, not that he had any to spare, but the work consumed him. At least, Mrs. Hudson hoped it was just the work.

* * *

Sherlock was following several leads amd still looking further into Mary's past. Although the case seemed benign he still suspected Moriarty had some hand in it. Although he needed the other cases to busy his mind he wondered if that was a factor Moriarty had calculated into his plan. He wondered if he had missed something. He rarely did but something went wrong. Mary was not supposed to die. He needed to retrace his steps but emotion clouded his efforts. It was not just the death of Mary but also his friendship with John. He had to keep the emotions in check. He had hoped the counseling session would help him find a way to fix it. That is the only reason he took his brother's offer. It was normally something he would refuse but this was not normal. Although he was not sure he had ever known the true definition. He was curious as to why his interim therapist was coincidentally interested in Moriary's case, he knew the universe was rarely so lazy. Of course it only made him more curious to attend the sessions. He decided to not research Ms. Erna Halbeck as it would only make the sessions more interesting to learn about her, from her. Of course, he had already developed his own story as to her beginings to current. The question was, is she friend or foe?

* * *

Erna arrived an hour early to the office to talk with Tom. She knew he always came in early to start the kettle and enjoy the quiet. At least those are the notes Ella left about him.

"Morning Tom." said Erna. "Do you have a minute? I'm rather stuck with a client."

"Uh, sure just give me about ten minutes. I'll meet you in Ella's office." he said. Tom was a middle aged man, stocky with glasses. She guessed he was single. He was at least a foot shorter than she was. He seemed kind.

"Thanks, Tom." said Erna heading into the office. She brought her own coffee today knowing she would need it. She laid Mr. Holmes file on the desk in front of her. She felt compelled not to open it. For s8me reason she felt it imoortant to draw her own c8nclusions about him rather than read Ella's. Hoever, if Mr. Holmes was not going to give her any information then it might be all she would have to work with. She looked over her notes she had written regarding Moriarty. She hoped Lestrade could give her enough information, after all, her time here was limited.

"So, Ella, who is the client?" asked Tom walking in and taking a seat with tea in hand.

"Sherlock Holmes." she said sliding the file towards him.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Stuck, eh? Surprised he has given you enough to even be stuck." he said smiling, "He must like you."

"Right, well, if he likes me then I better stay on his good side cause even on this side he seems like an a-" she stopped herself fom saying what she really wanted to, "an aggravated person."

He smiled at her. "I know he is guarded and that is putting it lightly. Ella has been working little by little with him. From what she has shared she has talked with him for maybe five minutes at a time. He hasn't stayed long enough to share anything. I'm sure you read it in the file."

"The file, yes. I just wanted your take." she said. "He seems rather controlling. He called in for a emergency session and just when he seemed to start to share omething, he turned the tables to ask me about myself."

Tom looked at her wih surprise, "Interesting."

"I told him that is not what the sessions are for." she said.

"True, but, you might indulge him. I mean it's not the best practice but he's not the normal case to crack either. Your call but you could throw him a few small bones and see what happens?" said Tom. "He's uncharted territory for the most part, but of course, behind the wall he's built he' probably just like any other bloke. I'd say that's what he is avoiding most." said Tom walking to the door. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Tom." said Erna. She knew she couldn't let this one client consume her. She had twenty minutes until her first client. She flippted through the stack of clients for the day. It seemed to be the same old things yet each client brought their own unique challenge to the session. Perhaps that is why Mr. Holmes interested her so much. Most clients were predictable to a degree. Mr. Holmes was proving to provide something new. She would need to find a unique way to get through to him and she had a feeling that nothing in her educational career prepared her for what was ahead. For some reason, she was looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

You know who you should talk to in addition to Sherlock is John Watson. I can give you his number." said Lestrade.

"I wouldn't want to bother him." she said as they ate their lunch.

"No bother. He'd be glad to speak with you. He has first hand experience with Moriarty and Sherlock. He wrote a blog. You should look that up and read over it." he said.

"I'll keep that in kind." she said as he passed her a slip of paper with John's number and name.

"Well, can I give you a ride back to you flat?" he asked.

"No, thanks, I'll get a cab." she said.

"Ok." he said as his phone signaled. "Uh, work. Are you sure I can't give you a ride? If not, you be sure to get a cab these aren't the kind of streets you want to get lost wandering."

"A cab. I promise." she said.

"Ok, well, this meal is on me. Sorry to rush off." he said.

"You're fine, Greg. I appreciate it and next one is on me." she said.

He smiled at her, "I'm looking forward to it."

She waited for the waiter to take up the money and she made sure he knew to keep the change. She had met Lestrade for supper as her schedule kept her busy at the practice. He inisited she call him Greg. He seemed like a nice trustworthy person and she needed some of those while she was in London. She walked out to the sidewalk to hail a cab. She made several attempts to no avail. She knew Lestrade had warned against walking but she was sure it was just a few blocks down. She took out her phone to map it. It looked like a few blocks and clocked it at ten minutes. It was dark but surely ten minutes was good. She started walking. She got a little nervous as she hit a stretch that made her a bit uneasy. Othing was looking familiar but she thought it waa just the dark. She sped up her pacing. She took note of a man walking behind her. She contemplated crossing the road. She thougt perhaps she had passed her building in her panic. Unfortunately no one else was on the street. She took a deep breath and hoped it was just paranoia. She turned around to change direction and the man grabbed her pretending to bump into her.

"Sorry, ma'am." he said.

"No problem," she said as he held her wrist.

"American?" he said.

"Excuse me." she said trying to walk past but he kept a grip on her.

"Let go." she demanded.

The man grinned deviously.

"Seriously?" she said. "You're going to mug me?"

"Among other things." he said.

"I don't think so." she said.

"You're fiesty." he replied.

"Among other things." she said. He smiled and pulled her into the alley. She punched at him and yelled. He put his hand over her mouth. He wrestled with her and pulled a knife. He hit her as the knife tore against her arm. She kicked him in the groin and ran from the alley slamming into a man walking by.

"You should've listened to Lestrade." came the deep familiar voice. She looked up to see Mr. Holmes.

"Run!" she said pushing against him. He moved her behind him.

"Stay close." he said as the man appeared from the alley.

"Sorry, this one's mine." said the main pointing the knife at Sherlock, "get your own."

Without a word Sherlock moved towards the man disarming the knife from him and shoving the man face first into the brick wall of the building. "Do you have a phone?" he asked the man.

He looked confused, "Yes?"

"Are you right or left handed?" asked Sherlock.

"What the hell?" he said again confused. Sherlock shoved against him pressing his face further into the bricks, "Right." he groaned.

"Yet you held the knife in your left." he said as a crack rang out in the alley. Sherlock let go of the man as he dropped to the ground writhing in pain as he held his left wrist.

Erna looked in shock as the scene unfolded. Sherlock walked to her. "You're bleeding. " he said wrapping an arm around her to lead her away. She looked back at the man.

"He's hurt." she said.

"Yes and he has a phone and one good hand. He can dial for help." he said walking her down the street. He brought her to his flat a street over to look at her arm and make sure she was ok.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes but I can just go back to my apartment it's not far." she said.

He looked at her. "You really should stick to cabs. You're apartment, Ms. Thompson's apartment, is two blocks north."

"Uh, no. I put the address in my phone." she said showing him her phone.

He looked at the phone. "I beleive the address you meant to type was 1132 North James, you typed 132 North James."

"Wait, how did you know-" she paused, "nevermind."

"Your arm has quite a deep cut. You need medical attention. Most likely three stitches." he said cleaning her arm.

"I'll be fine." she said looking at him as he kneeled before her studying the wound.

"I have no doubts about that." he said. "But I have an appointment next week so I have to make sure."

Sherlock smiled at her. She was a bit confused. In the moment, he seemed human?

"Thank you." she said smiling at him. "But I think I should be going. It's a superficial wound. I'll use some butterfly closures. It should be fine."

"Then let me call a cab." he said.

"Why were you following me?" she asked pulled up the sleeve of her sweater and stood to leave.

"Sorry, what did you say." asked Sherlock.

"You followed me, why?" she asked.

He dared not tell her he was having his homeless network keep tabs on her.

"Well, the safety of my therapist is of the utmost importance. I'm troubled, remember?" he said tryig to make light of it. His homeless network let him know she had passed by his flat. He knew she must be lost and that the dark waa no place for a lost American on the London streets.

"Interesting." she said leaving his room and heading down the stairs. "I can wait down here for my cab."

"I meant no harm." he said.

"No, you protected me from it and I'm thankful. I just think we need to keep professional. You're my client and I should go." she said staring at the door.

"He walked out and flagged a cab. "1132 James." he said handing the cab driver some money.

"Goodnight, Ms. Halbeck." said Sherlock as he opened the cab door for her and shut it once she was in. Erna nodded to him. She just wanted to get back to the apartment, take some tylenol, and rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Lestrade came later to her apartment and took her statement to file a report. He he also gave her a polite lecture on the streets of London and made her promise to travel by cab only unless escorted by someone trusted. She agreed. She appreciated his care and concern. She had thought about talking to him about Mr. Holmes following her but she felt it best not to discuss him. She did not want to risk eluding to the fact he was her client.

The rest of Erna's week was filled with the usual client case load and research for her dissertation. She spent the morning at a local shop which was as close to a coffee house as she could get. It was just nice to get out. There was a kind old waitress that reminded her of a great aunt from back home. She had chosen the topic of abnormal psychology as a general topic that is why her professor suggested the Moriarty case as an example. He thought it was very unique in the aspects he had read. Erna had researched the papers and found the man was listed as a consulting criminal in contrast to Mr. Holmes who was listed as a consulting detective. It all sounded so odd to Erna yet fascinating. Both men seemed similar in their minds working yet polar opposites in moral thinking. The problem was there were limits to what she could know about Mr. Moriarty since he had died. And due to their professional relationship, there were restrictions to what she could use about Mr. Holmes. She was starting to feel hopeless. The subject matter excited her. She may need to find another subject. She sipped her coffee contemplating her next step in her paper.

"Ms. Halbeck?" came a voice next to her. She looked up to see a tall man in a suit. He seemed like an executive.

"Yes." she said hesitantly.

"May I?" he asked motioning to the chair across from her.

She shook her head. How would anyone know her? Maybe it was an associates of Ella's?

He took a seat. "I came to inquire about your sessions with Sherlock Holmes."

She let out a chuckle as a reflex. "I apologize. I'm not at liberty to discusss my practice and disclose any client or information about a client."

He smiled at her, "Yes. I'm sure you have your rules however, he and I are the exceptuon,"

She was a bit taken back by the pure arrogance of the man before her.

"That's nice." she said politely. "Are you a doctor or lawyer or something to that effect?" she asked trying to guage the situation.

He just smiled and stood to leave, "Thank you for your time. I'll be in touch."

Erna watched as the man left. As he rounded the corner she grabbed her phone and took his picture as he crossed by the front wondow. She thought she might ask Lestrade if he knew him. She was a bit on edge since the mugging. The kindly waitress came by with more coffee.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're very welcome." said the waitress. "Are you ok, dear?"

"Yes, thank you. Just getting used to this town." she replied.

"Well, take your time. I'm still getting used to it myself and I'm native." she joked walking off.

Erna laughed. Good, it wasn't just her.

* * *

"Mr. Holmes, we've had our traditionl five minutes of silence are you know ready to share now?" she asked not caring if she sounded professional or not. Her comments elicited a slight smirk from him.

"How is your arm?" he asked. "You look a bit pale. You should see a doctor to ensure there is no infection. Criminals are not usually concerned with the sterility of their weapons and the cut was quite deep."

"You, Mr. Holmes, we are here for you." she said rubbing her forehead.

"I was keeping tabs on you since you stated you were looking into the case with Moriarty. I hope you have dismissed that endeavor." he said answering the unansweree question of why he had followee her last week. She looked at him in surprise. He shared something about himself however much a sliver of information.

"I appreciate you sharing that. Thank you for you concern. May I ask why you feel responsible for my protection?" she asked. He sat silently looking at her. "And not just my protection, but it seems all of London's? That's quite a task."

"I am more than capable." he said.

"I didn't say you weren't." she said waiting to see what would come next.

"I don't like to be analyzed." he said.

"I know. You prefer to be the one analyzing." she said. "But that is part of what I do."

"And the other part?" he asked.

"I listen." she said. "And not just to words."

He again sat in silence.

He looked at her and then down. He seemed like a child getting ready to confess a truth after being caught yet she knew he was not that simple. She could see a glimpse of perhaps what he was hiding behind the wall. The need to protect everything around him seemed to reinforce that wall. Her question seemed stirred something within him. For once in their time together she felt hope.

His phone buzzed as he pulled it from his coat. She rolled her eyes as he looked at it. She knew what came next.

"See you next week." he said as he left. She took note that he left with no witty or smart-arse remark. He just simply left. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or bad.

Sherlock hurried past the recpetionist.

"Mr. Holmes, same time next week then?" she called out to him.

"Yes." he said walking out the door. Ms. Halbeck's question had struck a chord and he did not have time for it. Of course he felt protective of London and most of those around him. He was burdened with a mind that could see things in ways that uncovered the darkness of those who meant to do harm. There were events out of his control. Events that haunted him. To keep the ghosts at bay and do justice to those ghosts he would do everything within his power to prevent anyone else from suffering at the hands of those who set out to prey upon the weak minded. How dare she question him. Perhaps this had been a mistake. His phone buzzed again. His work was prority and anything that detracted from that was not worth his time. He had not yet determined Ms. Halbeck's place but he would soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Erna took a hot bath and changed the bandage on her arm. There was some redness but she felt fine. As she finished drying her hair there was a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Greg. She opened the door.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sherlock said I should stop by and check on you. He said you never went to a doctor about your arm?" he said.

She smiled, "Really? I'm fine."

"You do look a bit feverish. I can just run you quick to the doctor?" he said.

Suddenly she felt flush and a bit dizzy.

"Erna?" he said taking notice.

"I'm fine." she said. "Just a buay day." she said as she felt a bit faint. "Please come in." she said walking to the couch. As she neared it her knees buckled. Lestrade caught her before she fell.

"Humor me." he said. "I'll drive."

He drove her to a local clinic. "I know the G.P. here."

They went in and were seen right away. "Dr. Watson." said Lestrade shaking his hand. "Been awhile. How are you?"

"I'm here." he said. "Who's this?"

"Hi. I'm Erna Halbeck." she said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Looks like you have a fever and by the look of your arm a slight infection. Were you seen at the time of injury?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Well, I will prescribe some antibiotics and clean this wound and we should see you back in two days to monitor." he said working in her arm.

"Sherlock told her to get it looked at." he said.

Dr, Watson paused, "You know Sherlock Holmes?"

"Uhm, he stopped a man who was mugging me." she said.

"I see." he said resuming his work. "Well, just a personal note, but I'd steer clear." he said wrapping a bandage around her arm. "There you go and here are some antibiotics. The receptionist will set you appointment for the follow up. It was nice to meet you and good to see you, Greg."

* * *

Greg took her back to apartment to setltle in. "Good thing Sherlock tipped me off to come by." he said as she sat on the couch.

"I would've been fine, really." she said.

"Well, rest up amd call me if you need anything." he said.

"Of course." she said walking him to the door. "Thank you."

No sooner than she had shut the door her phone signaled a text.

"Glad you're ok-SH"

Erna took note it was the same number that had texted to stop her research. She felt it was best not respond. She did not quite understand Mr. Holmes reasons for any contact outside of their sessions. She needed to keep clear boundaries.

* * *

"My mother thinks I should study aboard but I don't want to." said Jen, a client she saw once a week.

"And what is your greatest fear if you tell her that?" asked Erna.

Jen looked at her near tears, "She says she will make me move out."

"Ok, would you like me to ask your mother to come to a session so I could ask her some questions?"

"I'm not sure." she said apprehensively.

"I would just ask her some questions to work on opening up communication. No charge." said Erna smiling.

"Let me think about it." said Jen.

Erna gave Jen some homework to jounal and share at her next session. Erna felt it helped prime the mindset for their time. Maybe one day she would get to that point in a session with Mr. Holmes. She scolded her thoughts for fixating on him when she had many other clients. Although he was a different breed in relation to her caseloads. She had a whole hour before her next appointment. She walked to the small room down the hall to grab a tea,

"Erna." called Sandra. "Detective Inspector Lestrade to see you."

"You can show him to the office and I'll be right tbere." she said. She grabbed a cup of tea and made her way to the office.

"Erna, how are you?" said Lestrade standing.

"I'm well. Thanks." she said.

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to check in." he said.

"I'm glad you did." she said smiling. He smiled back. She got the feeling his interest in her may be more than a friendship but for her, friendship was the only path to anything else.

"Would you like to have dinner Friday?" he asked.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "As in a date?"

He looked a bit nervous, "Maybe." he said finally.

She laughed at his hesistance, "That's cute."

"What? That I'm nervous? Thanks," he said.

"I'm teasing. You just ask for a dinner companion. We can leave it at that." she said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it then, my companion." he teased.

"Be careful out there." she said smiling.

"Same to you." he said smiling at her as he left.

* * *

Sherlock received messages regularly from his homeless network of Erna's goings on. She seemed harmless. It came as no surprise Lestrade was taking a healthy interest in her. He was confident in their short relational timespan given Lestrade's track record and Erna being utterly out of his league in all aspects. Lestrade was more suited to a school teacher or human resources administrative assistant. An American therapist in pursuit of their doctorate degree was not an even match. Erna was clearly a unique individual. She was not your typical play by the book therapist. She played by rules but not by the rule book. She worked off of inuitive instincts not some Freudian or clinical doctrine. He respected that. She did what was needed, directed by the moment. As for her past, he could see she was haunted. He saw a drive within her that was not her own. Perhaps the expectations of her parents or competing with a sibling. There was a past and it drives one. Sometimes even overrides one's true self. He had a sense Erna was hiding in plain sight overshadowed by a motivation not her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Erna had contemplated not folowing up about her arm but decided to go throuh with it anyway.

"Good to see you again, Erna." said Dr. Watson.

"Good to see you." she replied. .

He pulled the bandage back to look at the wound.

"Your arm looks much better." he said. "No fever. I think we can let it go for another two weeks. Just finish all the antibiotic and I will see you then." he said making notes on his computer.

Erna put on her cardigan and toyed with asking about Sherlock.

"Dr. Watson." she said softly.

"Yes." he said turning to her.

"You worked with Mr. Holmes on the Moriarty case. Is that correct?" she asked.

"I did, yes." he said somewhat reserved.

"What was your impression of him?" she asked.

"Insane. He was insane." he said abruptly. She felt the need for clarification.

"Mr. Moriarty? He was insane?" she asked.

He just smiled at her. "Sure."

The way he answered had her wondering. He seemed to be a bit hostile about the topic but she got the feeling it wan't Moriarty who drove the hostile feeling.

"I'm sorry. I'm writing my dissertation and my interim professor suggested the case. I was just trying to locate thos with first hand knowledge. " she explained.

"Well, Sherlock has knowleege." he said.

"I was trying to use Mr. Holmes as a last resort." she said.

"So you're smart." he joked. "Uh, look, I don't have a lot of time here to discuss but I can meet you either tomorrow or the weekend. Here is my number. Just let me know."

"Thank you, Dr. Watson." she said.

"What education are you pursuing?" he asked as she walked tonthe door.

"My doctorate in psychology." she said.

"Wow, well, if you don't want to question your life'-s course then steer clear of Sherlock. I'm sure Greg has shared that he can be a bit of a popmus arse." he said.

"So I've heard. Again, thank you." she said. She got the feeling Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes were not in good terms. She reminded herself she needed to read his file.

* * *

She returned back to the office. She had three clients that afternoon. Sandra greeted her. "Erna, your clients cancelled." she said, "I was just going to text you."

"Really? All three?" she asked. She had never had it happen.

"Yeah. I guess yiu can just enjoy the afternoon. Maybe call that cute DI that's always coming round." she teased.

"Funny." she said. "Maybe sight seeing around London. I haven't taken the time to do that yet."

"Well, have fun. Rest up for tomorrow. " she said referring to the fact that tomorrow was her weekly appointment with Sherlock.

"Cute, Sandra. See you tomorrow." she said as she headed out. She realized she really had no idea where to go. She knew there were sights to be seen but wasn't sure where to start. She could as the cab driver but then he may take the longest route for the highest fair. She let out a sigh. She could just go home and relax too. That sounded like the best option. She hailed a cab. It stopped. She felt she was really getting the hang of flagging these down,. She opened the door to get in. The cab driver turned to welcome her. She saw his face. His broken wrist. She stumbled back bumping into someone. They caught her fall. The face. Her mind flashed back the mugger. It was him?

"You ok?" asked the man who caught her. She snapped from her thoughts. "Decide against the cab then?"

"Yeah, think I'll walk." she said staring down the road as she watched the cab drive off until it was gone from her sight.

"Walking? I thought you would've learned your lesson." said the voice behind her. She slowly turned to see Mr. Holmes. "I thought therapists weren't supposed to lie." he said.

"Lie?" she asked.

"You're not ok. You look as though you've seen a ghost." he said. "A ghost drivig a cab."

She just smiled at him and began walking. She could hear his footsteps follow after her. "I'll be walking with you."

"No." she said.

He ignored her and continued to walk with her.

"I'm not a case." she said.

"I never said you were." he said.

She stopped and turned to him. "Then why are you following me? Not just now but that day and I assume everyday? What were the odds, Mr. Holmes, that you would be behind me today as I hailed a cab?" she said looking at him, "I do believe Baker Street is five blocks south."

"Brushing up on your London streets. Good." he said.

She found his attitude irritating, "Good-bye, Mr. Holmes." she said walking off. He saw the cab on the street behind them. He must have circled around. Just as he turned to direct Erna's attention away he saw her staring at the cab. She ran to the street directly in front of it stopping the cab. Sherlock pulled her from the front of the cab. She pulled herself from his grip and walked to the driver's door. The man cowered staring at her. She had no plan except she was mad..

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

Sherlock took note that Erna stood ready to punch the man. The rage in her face and stature made her nearly unrecognizable. At his words she softened. He took note and pulled her from the road. She shrugged his hands off of her struggling to compose herself. "I need to go home."

"I'm walking you." he said.

She looked at him and could see there ws no point in arguing. The two walked in silence.

* * *

Erna felt guilt as they neared her apartment. She had not been nice to Sherlock but he was her client. Her guilt was coupled with her confusion of the remorseful mugger/cab driver. She knew she was not dealing with the emotion of it all. It was becoming habit. As she unlocked her apartment door she turned to Mr. Holmes, "Thanks." she said. He nodded. "And maybe you should see Tom instead of me? He's a good therapist."

He smiled, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Sherlock texted Lestrade that he may want to check on Erna. A minite after it was sent his phone rang. He preferred text but saw it was Lestrade.

"Yes." answered Sherlock.

"The mugger? He was her cabbie?" he asked.

Sherlock knew he would need to speak slow for Lestrade's comprehension, "She hailed a cab and noticed the driver was her mugger before getting in. She was visibly shook so you may want to check in."

"Ok, thanks. You think there is more to it?" he asked.

"No. The mugger was quite remorseful." he said.

"Did you happen to be anywhere near the scene?" asked Lestrade.

"I may have." he said.

"Then his remorse had to do with you." said Lestrade.

"I did what was necessary." he said.

"Necessary?" said Lestrade. Sherlock ended the call. He knew Lestrade would go on. Erna was bothered seeing that man tonight but her reaction went beyond what he would've expected. The anger and rage was not fueled by this isolated event. There was more. More that she had securely locked away. The mugger was a side note but a note all the same.


	9. Chapter 9

****SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3...should've statee that earlier but better late than never, eh? Just hard to imagine anyone who is not watching, I mean come on ;)****

* * *

Erna took a hot bath and sat down to jounal. She used to write all the time. A few years ago it all changed. She just felt unsettled. Could her mugger be sorry? Was he sorry or just scared to see Sherlock. The man who broke his wrist. He broke the man's wrist because of her. Sherlock the protector. She found herself a bit offended that perhaps he didn't think she could take care of herself. She was more than capable. She threw the notebook to the floor. There was no sense in writing. She heard her phone signal a text. She contemplated whether it was worth getting up. She got up and saw it was a text from Lestrade: 'Looking forward to seeing my companion.'

It made her smile. She walked back to lie down and it signaled again.

'You can't run. I found you.' said the text. The number was blocked. How could it be blocked? No matter. She had a good idea who it was and this time she was ready.

* * *

"You can't follow me or have me followed." said Erna explaining boundaries to Sherlock.

"Well, you're my first therapist. I don't know all the rules." he said.

"Now you do. And for your piece of mind I am a very strong and smart woman who can handle them self. " she added.

"You weren't handling the mugger in the alley." he said.

"You hadn't given me time." she said.

He scoffed. "Of course, your hypervigilance. It seems to me you're more prepared for intent than happenstance. Why?" he asked.

She gave him a scokding stare. "Oh, right. These sessions are about me."

"Yes, Mr. Holmes, they are. So where should we start?" she asked.

"You." he said.

Erna kept her gaze upon him to see where he was going with this. "Tell me, Mr. Holmes, how does the subject of me involve focusing on you?"

"Because I know you are running. You've come to London not just to help Ms. Thompson but to escape." he said carefully monitoring her response to his words. Erna kept her face as blank as a slate. Sherlock took note she had given no reaction, yet that was a reaction. One that told him this was not a new issie. It was an issue she had been dealing wih for some time. The emotional reaction had been dulled over the years. She had worked on controling her reaction.

"Mr. Holmes, back to the subject of you. My life is mine and not part of this session in anyway." she said. He nodded."I'm here if you need." he said. His tone was so sincere and gentle. He saw her eyes begin to tear. She quickly blinked away the moisture and took a deep breath.

"Noted." she said. "Would you like to talk about your family?"

"No." he said.

"Your relationahips?" she asked.

"Have none." he quipped.

"You first came here to Ella for help in your relationship to John Watson, correct?" she asked.

"I'm flattered," he said, "you read my file." he said sarcastically.

"I glanced it, yes." she said.

"How is you G.P?" he said. "Clean bill of health on the arm yet?"

She just stared at him as she carefully chose her words, "I glanced the file to see if I'm on point."

"Enligten me. Are you?" he asked clearly spurring her on.

Erna smiled. "I believe so."

"Go on." he said leanig forward in his chair. Erna felt he was mocking.

"You want to be a closed book. In your world," she said as he cut her off.

"My world?" he scoffed.

She stared at him.

"Sorry, please continue." he said sitting back in his chair.

"In your world, no one can see through you. They are in awe of you. You are addicted to solving mysteries because in your world everything must make sense and is defined by you." she said studying his reaction. "Until that day." she said eludig to Mary's death.

He sat staring at her. "You more than glanced the file." he said correcting her.

"You don't have to be scared of emotions. They aren't the enemy and they cannot be controled or ignored." she said knwoing she was talking to herself as much as him.

"I'm sure in your world that makes sense." he said coldly. "You should write children's books." he said standing. "Next week, same time." he said hurrying from the office.

"Mr. Holmes!" she called after him but he was gone.

If it was her client she would recommend another therpaist, but this was Ella's client. She had to keep reminding herself. Now she understood why Ella needed a vacation.


	10. Chapter 10

Erna had arranged to meet Dr. Watson to discuss Moriarty. They met at a local pub.

"So how do you like London?" asked John.

"It's alright. I mean I haven't really went around exploring." she said.

"Well, I suppose London has not made the best impression with you starting off by being mugged." he said.

"Trying not to hold that against the whole of London." she said.

The waitress walked up to them, "May I take your order?"

"Uh, sure. What stouts do you have?" she asked.

As the waitres listed the drinks Erna's phone shown a text. The sound muted but the message flashed on the screen. It caught John's attention as he innocently looked at the phone reading the text upside down. It read: 'Prepare to meet J.M. bitch' The text stayed up a bit then vanished as the waitress turned to John.

"Your order, sir?" she asked.

John stammered, "Uh, what she's having." His gut told him it was not a friendly text. His mind raced thinking about the possibilities. Was Erna in danger?

"I think your phone got a text?" he said innocently.

She picked it up looked at it and set it down.

"Friend?" he pried.

"Yeah." she said lying. John took note of what he susoected was an untruth. "So you worked wih Sherlock on the Jim Moriarty case?" she asked changijg subjects.

It struck him. The initals? Could they stand for Jim Moriarty? His gut told him to take it to Sherlock but his heart wasn't ready. He would phone Lestrade later.

"Yeah." he said. "It was terrifying. Sherlock enjoyed the challenge though."

"Why did Moriarty choose Sherlock?" asked Erna.

"The press. He was gaining attention. I had started a blog. He somehow stumbled across him and whether the game of it all or ego, he choose Sherlock." explained John not getting into Mycroft and his part.

"You said he was insane." she asked. "What did you mean?" Her real question was who was he referring to?

"So you read into that, eh?" he said smiling.

"Moriarty, definitely but for Sherlock to understand and anticipate, he has to be a bit touched too." he said.

"He's your friend, right?" she asked.

"Was." he said as the waitress sat down their drinks.

"Let me just hear from you why you think Moriarty did what he did?" she asked.

"For sport. It was all a game to them." he said.

"Them?" she asked.

"Him." he said taking a drink.

"He strapped a bomb to me and then faked that he was an actor paid by Sherlock to play Moriarty and then he shot himself in the head. He was insane. No other explanation." said John.

Erna jotted down some notes. "So why did Moriarty want to kill you?"

John looked at her, "Honestly, I think to just see what Sherlock would do. How he would solve the probelm of his friend facing certain death."

"And Sherlock saved you?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"So is that how you view him? A great hero?" she asked.

"He said he's not a hero." said John.

"I didn't ask if he thought he was one. I asked if you do." she said.

John looked at her before speaking, "I used to."

"What changed?" she asked.

"He couldn't save my wife." said John.

Erna watched as John looked down at his glass on the verge of tears. She had no words that could comfort him. She could see the pained look that told her he still was his friend but the bubble had burst. The hero he thought he was shattered. His friend whom he had seen save so many had failed to save the one that mattered most.

"What happened?" she asked genuinely curious.

"I'm not being charged for a sesion here, am I?" he asked,

"Of course not." she said,

"She jumped in front of a bullet that was heading for Sherlock. " he said,

Erna felt the sadness. "Moriarty?"

"No." he said. "No. Someone from her past."

"How are you doing?" asked Erna.

"I'm still figuring out how to answer that." he said.

"No rush." she said smiling.

He gave a slight chuckle. They spent the rest of the conversation light as she shared about her education and thoughts of London. John contemplated if to let Sherlock know about the text or Lestrade. He knew Lestrade had an interest in Erna and he didn't want to interject speculation that could mar that. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

"John?" stammered Sherlock. "Please come in."

John walked into the flat. He marveled at the mess. Sherlock had never been one for cleaning but this went beyond John's wildest imagination. Sherlock uncovered John's chair which had been covered in case files, various photos, and books.

"Uh, no need to do that. I won't be long." he said.

Sherlock straightened and looked at his friend.

"Do you know Erna Halbeck?" asked John.

"Uh, yes, I've made her acquaintance. " he said.

"I met with her tonight. She had questions about Moriarty. " he said.

"Yes, Lestrade mentioned something about her interest." he said being cautious not to give way yo their counselor-counselee relationship

"Well, as we were ordering I glanced a text she received." he said.

"And this concerned you? Otherwise you would not be darkening my door." he said.

John ignored hin, "It said 'prepare to meet JM bitch'."

"And you feared they meant Moriarty?" he asked.

"Well, whether he is alive or dead." started John.

Sherlock cut him off, "He's dead."

John stared at him, "That doesn't make it any better." he said looking at his forner friend.

"Yes, well, seems we have a case." he said.

"No. I just knew you could work this out and since Lestrade seems to be interested in her I didn't want to involve him right now." explained John.

"I see." said Sherlock showing a hint of disappointment. "I'll look into it."

"Thanks." said John leaving.

Sherlock knew he could not force a reconciliation with John. He had to be patient. He felt a hope that his old friend came to him. A hope that he did miss this.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock had looked into Erna's back groujd briefly but was more interested in observing her actions in London. To find out who JM was he would need to dig deeper. He was sure the initials could not be Moriarty yet perhaps part of his game. He had a few contacta in the states that he called in favors to. Within the hour he had information from her humble begins in the small town of Stroudsburg, PA to her graduate work at Penn State University. One note caught Sherlock's eye. Her advising Professor took a sudden leave of absence and had more recently been reported missing. An intermin Professor Victor Roterbart was brought in during the absence. He is the one who helped Erna with her topic for her dissertation pointing her towards the Moriarty case. His last name was also German which translated to redbeard.

* * *

"I believe that is Sherlock's brother, Mycroft Holmes." said Lestrade sipping his coffee.

Erna had asked him to meet before her first session.

"What did he ask you?" asked Lestrade.

Erna knew she couod not say or he may figure out Sherlock was coming to her for sessions which would violate policy. "He was asking just basic chit chat but he creeped me out a bit so I took his picture in case it came in handy."

"Well, I don't find that too hard to believe." he said. "You have a lot of sessions today?"

"Just the usual. How's your day looking?"

"A few cases to run by Sherlock so I'm mentally preparing myself for that." he said chuckling. "Otherwise I'll be writing reports most of the day."

"Well, becareful and thanks for meeting." she said.

"Anytime for you, Erna." he said.

"Thank you, Greg," she said grabbing her coat and heading to the office. Lestrade followed her out.

* * *

Erna had made it to the end of the day. A few clients cancelled including Jen. Erna was concerned but since she rescheduled for the following week she didn't let it bother her. Her last patient was a new one. A man by the name of Franklin George Klatt. He came early which was a good sign. Erna felt it showed the client was ready to seek help. The man took a seat across from her.

"Hello Mr. Klatt. May I call you Franklin?" she asked.

The man kept his head lowered and avoided eye contact. Erna waited. He seemed agitated. She scribbled the note on her paper. She looked up to see a gun shaking in Franklin's hands pointed at her.

"Franklin, may I call you that?" she asked.

He said nothing as it continued to shake. Erna knew he could accidentally shoot her as the gun shook unsteadily in his hands. She tried to calm him.

"Frankln, put down the gun and we can talk about this." she said in a calm tone. Inside she was plotting her move. She wasn't behind a desk and trying to duck behind Ella's was too risky. She needed to disarm him.

"No. I have to do this." he said trying to convince himself..

"Why?" she asked.

"To save my family." he said trying to steady the gun.

"Is your family in danger?" asked Erna.

"Shut up." he yelled.

Suddenly the office door opened, "Ms. Halbeck-" said the voice.

Erna took the moment of distraction to throw herself at Franklin grabbing the gun in his hands and sticking her finger behind the trigger preventing him from firing. Franklin looked at her in surprise and fury.

"No!" he screamed. "No! You have no idea what you've done. They'll die! They'll all die!"

Erna stared at him as the gun was removed by another set of hands. She looked up to see Sherlock towering over them as he took the gun. He pulled Erna away from the man as he struck him with the gun knocking him unconcious.

"Call the authorities now!" he shouted at the receptioniat who had followed after him trying to stop him from interrupting the session.

"I was in a session." she said to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Please answer me honestly this time." he said referring the mugger.

"A bit shook but fine. I did have that under control." she said.

Sherlock gave her a look she felt was condescending. "Interesting, trouble in London seems to seek you out."

"We'll take it from here." said an officer walking through the door. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, his gun is over there." said Erna pointing to the desk where Sherlock laid the gun. "Mr. Holmes helped me disarm him."

The two men cuffed the now concious Franklin, grabbed the gun, and left.

"Curious." said Sherlock.

"How so?" asked Erna.

"They didn't even take our statements." said Sherlcok. He dialed his phone. "Lestrade, do you know of any officers by the name of Wilhelm and Giles? They would be on duty at the present and escorting a Mr.-" he paused looking at Erna obviously looking for the name. Erna handed him the file. "Franklin George Klatt. He will be booked on gun charges for aggravated assault. Please call me once confirmed." he abruptly ended the call, "Let's hope your boyfriend can sort this quickly."

"He's not my boyfriend." she said walking to the desk and throwing the file down. She became aware of Sherlock next to her. She turned to him. "What? What was it that caused you to interrupt a session besides your narcissism?"

"Tell me about your time in the states?" he pressed.

"No." she said. She was not in the mood after what just happened.

He quietly studied her. She ignored him and grabbed her jacket to leave. She walked past the front desk. "Sandra, will you be ok? I'm leaving." said Erna. Sandra just smiled at her.

"Of course. And Mr. Holmes, that was so brave." she said fawning over the man Erna saw next to her.

He awkwardly smiled back.

"Sandra?" said Erna trying to get her attention, "You'll be ok?"

"Yes." she said pulling her eyes from Mr. Holmes, "yes." she said with her permanent smile, "Are you two leaving together?"

Erna said no as Sherlock said yes. Erna rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow, Sandra." she said walking to the door. Erna paused, "Sandra, did the police ask you any questions?"

"No." replied Sandra staring at Mr. Holmes as she answered. Sherlock opened the door for Erna. "Curious." he said softly enough for only Erna to hear.

Erna walked into the street. Sherlock hurried before her to hail a cab.

"Escorting me home is not necessary. " she said.

"I thought it would give us time to talk." he said waving his arm for the oncoming cab. "Provided this one isn't driven by your mugger." the cab stopped before them. "Oh good, it's not." he said opening the door for her. She reluctantly got in. She knew there was no point in arguing and she was in no mood for talking.


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock insisted they stop by 221 B before her apartment. Erna sat on the couch at 221 B in silence. Sherlock made her a cup of tea. He sat typing away at his computer.

Erna heard footsteps rushing up the steps of the apartment building. She jumped to her feet.

"It's Lestrade." said Sherlock not looking up from his typing. No sooner than he finished the sentence Lestrade rushed theough the door.

"Erna? You alright?" he asked taking her hand. Sherlock watched to interaction. Erna pulled her hand from his. Sherlock was intrigued.

"Don't worry. Yes, I'm fine." she said patting his arm and sitting back down.

"Erna, you've been through a lot." said Lestrade sitting next to her. " You need a place to stay?"

"She's staying here." said Sherlock. "I've secured the room upstairs for her. It's been vacant since John left." said Sherlock still typing.

"You ok with that?" he asked.

Erna nodded yes. "No. I will be fine at my apartment." she said as she looked down at her tea. She was nervous to be staying in the same building with Sherlock. She knew it was not just an act of kindness. She knew Sherlock was looking into her background.

"Erna, do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, Greg, I appreciate it but right now I just need a good nights sleep and to get back to work tomorrow." she said.

"Erna, you didn't hear?" he asked.

She looked at Sherlock and then turned her attention to Lestrade, "Hear what?"asked Sherlock.

"Ella's office was burglarized." he said.

"Ok." she said.

"I'm putting a few officers to keep an eye out for you. I think someone may be targeting you."said Lestrade.

"The officers aren't necessary but if it makes you feel better."said Sherlock.

Erna gave Sherlock a scolding look.

"Yeah, well, it does." said Greg. "I need to finish my shift. I'll call you later. Please call me if you do need anything or Sherlock gets on your nerves." he said smiling at her.

"Did you find the officers and Mr. Klatt?" asked Sherlock.

She returned a smile to Lestrade as he kissed her forehead.

"A word, Sherlock?" said Lestrade stepping outside the flat. Sherlock followed him.

"The officers weren't ours and Klatt was found dead along with his family." said Lestrade. "The initial scene makes it look like a murder suicide."

"Your thoughts?" asked Sherlock.

"I need your help without upsetting Erna." he said.

"Erna can handle it and we may need her help." said Sherlock. Lestrade was surprised. "She is astute."

"Alright. Are you sure she is ok here?" he asked. Sherlock just stared at him. Lestrade nodded and turned to leave.

Sherlock walked back into the room to see Erna putting on her coat.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to go to the my apartment." she said.

He put his coat on, "I'm coming with you."

"Not necessary." she said walking to the door. He gently grabbee her arm to stop her. She turned to him.

"Someone is after you but you know this." he said narrowing his eyes.

"Stop." she said pulling her arm from his grip. She hurried down the stairs as he followed. He hailed a cab as they both got in.

* * *

"Have you read my file?" he asked as they sat in the cab. She looked over at him as he kept his gaze forward. She felt like chuckling but restrained herself.

"I skimmed it." she said. "I prefer to form my own thoughts about you."

"And?" he asked.

"And I am curious why you came to the office." she said.

He turned his attention to her, "I had a feeling you needed me."

"Or perhaps the feeling was you, needed me?" she countered.

He gave a slight grin. "Why do you think Mr. Klatt targeted you?"

"How would I know?" she asked irritated. "Shouldn't you already have the answer?" she said striking out when she knew it was not him she was mad at. "I'm sorry."

He ignored her apology and stared forward, "I will." he said referring to the answers. He gently laid his hand over hers giving a slight squeeze. He kept it there. He noted she did not pull it away.

She looked at him. "Are you testing me?"

He looked at her. He was taken aback that she noticed.

"I pulled my hand from Greg's for my own reasons. I'm not pulling away from yours because I have my reaons. I'm not sharing the reasons with you because they are mine." she said turning to stare out the window. The cab was unable to pull up to Erna's apartment. The street was flooded with sirens and police cars aa they saw smoke billowing. Sherlock paid the driver and they got out. Erna had a sinking feeling in her gut that was confirmed as they moved closer. Ella's apartment building was engulfed on flames. She stared stunned at the scene. Sherlock watched her. Now was not the time to press her yet part of him said now was the time for honest answers.

"Do you think they are ok? The others in the building?" she asked as she stared at the building in shock.

Sherlock put his hand gently on her back. "I'm sure they did all they could to clear the building."

She looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears. She felt helpless. A feeling she did not enjoy. She knew in that moment he saw right through her.

"I'm taking you back to Baker Street." he said as they turned to walk away.

* * *

Sherlock received a barrage of texts from Lestrade once he found out about Erna's flat.

"Your boyfriend is a bit overprotective." he said setting down his phone.

"Sherlock." she said irritated at his constant insinuation. She calmed herself. "Then what do you call yourself?" she asked.

He looked at her confused by her statement.

"Well you brought me here to live right under your nose?" she said.

"Maybe I care?" he said.

"Or maybe you look at me as a case? You don't really have an off switch for that, do you?" she asked.

"I already know your story." he said.

"Interesting," she said, "and?"

"You're running from your past." he said as her heart sank. "you were successful in the states but it wasn't enough to gain acceptance from your peers, no, family." he corected himself. "You had a client there. One that you became emotionally attached to. Something happened. The client never returned? It wasn't that you couldn't help them. They couldn't help themself. Not everyone who seeks your services seeks help." he took a breath to continue as Erna interrupted.

"Enough. " she said in a demanding tone then softened as she realized he was still reading her, "enough for now, I need some sleep." she said.

"Yes, I suppose you do. Uhm," he walked down the hall and returned with some clothes. "I know they aren't your size but hopefulky they will do. I can take you to some shops tomorrow." he said.

"Thank you." said Erna. "Thank you, Mr, Holmes."

"Erna," he said as she turned to leave. "You are safe here. Sleep well."

She nodded and headed to the room.


End file.
